


One True Love

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Series: The 100 Femslash February Challenge [18]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Touch". Clarke and Lexa spend some time alone before the attack on Mount Weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One True Love

Lexa leads her people out of Ton DC and towards her war camp near Mount Weather. Clarke was walking in the crowd of the people next to Octavia. They were talking about what happened at Ton DC but Clarke couldn’t take her eyes off of Lexa. “How did you survive?” Octavia asked. Clarke didn’t hear it straight away too focused on Lexa’s ass.

“What?” Clarke turned to Octavia finally paying attention to her again.

“I said how did you survive” Octavia repeated, looking between Clarke and Lexa. “Oh…I see, you and Lexa huh?”

Clarke blushed at Octavia’s assumption, they hadn’t done anything while out in the woods, but Octavia had obviously caught onto…whatever was between them. “I’m not telling” Clarke replied, covering why they were really out there. Octavia was her best friend but she couldn’t tell her she had known about the missile before the attack. Indra had been injured during it, who was Octavia’s mentor and Lincoln risked his life to help them so she wouldn’t understand.

They stop a lot sooner than Clarke would have thought and she made her way to the front of the crowd to see why they had. Clarke saw a vast lake stretching out in front of them and gaped at its beauty. Lexa appeared at her side and whispered in her ear, “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Clarke just nodded her head, not able to find the words to describe it. She watched as Lexa walked into the water’s edge, ducked under to wet her hair and then come up, flicking her hair back as if in slow motion in Clarke’s eyes.

Lexa opened her eyes and looked right at Clarke smirking. Clarke blushed but let her eyes travel over Lexa’s body, her clothes clinging to her in all the right ways. Suddenly her view of Lexa was blocked as everyone there walked into the lake too. They washed the dirt of them as best as they could and Clarke finally did the same, not wanting the dirt on her any longer.

When everyone was satisfied, they continued on to the war camp. Everyone headed to their own tents, Octavia going with Lincoln and Clarke decided to follow Lexa, assuming she would tell her where she would be sleeping. They ended up in Lexa’s tent and Clarke watched, unsure what to do, as Lexa got undressed to her smallclothes and got into her bedroll. “Don’t just stand there get in” Lexa told her as she lay on her side.

Clarke stripped to her underwear and joined Lexa in the bedroll. She lay facing away from Lexa but falling asleep was difficult as Clarke could feel the electricity between them. They eventually fell asleep, waking up only when the sun started to rise in the sky. They found themselves in an awkward position when they woke up.

Lexa was lying on her back and Clarke was lying almost completely on top of Lexa, her face in between Lexa’s boobs. She slowly picked her head up to look at Lexa to see if she was awake and saw her smirking at her with a raised eyebrow and a wicked glint in her eyes. Clarke’s cheeks flushed bright red and rushed to get up, out of the bedroll so fast that she almost tripped up.

Lexa smiled to herself at Clarke’s stumbling, finding her behaviour very cute. They got dressed, Clarke in the same clothes, Lexa in new clothes that were a bit warmer. As Lexa was getting into her clothes, Clarke was distracted from getting dressed and couldn’t help but watch her. As she did, she felt a familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. Lexa could feel Clarke staring at her and smirked to herself but didn’t say anything, as to not embarrass Clarke.

When they were dressed, they made their way to the war tent to meet with Lexa’s generals. They looked at the war maps and went over the plan of attack one last time. “Does Raven have all of the noise makers ready?” Indra asked Clarke.

“Yeah, Raven should be meeting us soon” Clarke answered. She didn’t know for sure, but she hoped she was right. Raven told her she would have them ready before the missile hit.

“We go in through the tunnels, use the noise makers on the reapers to get past them, get inside the base and kill everyone inside” Lexa instructed.

“You can’t just kill everyone!” Clarke argued. She didn’t care what she had said yesterday, they couldn’t kill everyone inside Mount Weather.

“You said you wanted them all dead!” Lexa reminded her.

“I know what I said but we can’t! There are children in there and Maya is helping Bellamy! For all we know there could be others helping my friends stay alive!” Clarke argued stepping closer to Lexa. As they were arguing Clarke couldn’t help but keep looking at Lexa’s lips.

“Even if there are, they aren’t helping my people!” Lexa argued.

“Your people are my people! They aren’t bleeding your people, they’re too focused on trying to get the marrow from my friends! Why use the temporary solution when you can use the cure!” Clarke shouted, before storming out of the tent, frustrated at Lexa being un-compromisable.

Lexa followed after her, not wanting Clarke to be angry at her. She followed her back to her tent and went inside. “Fine we won’t kill everyone, but how are we supposed to tell who is on our side?” Lexa asked.

“We’ll tell Bellamy to keep the people helping them in one section and tell our people to stay away from there” Clarke answered, turning to face Lexa.

“Ok we’ll do that. Are you happy now?” Lexa agreed.

“I will be” Clarke mumbled as she pulled Lexa in for a rough kiss. It took a moment but Lexa started to kiss back just as hard. Clarke ran her tongue over Lexa’s bottom lip begging for entry, which Lexa gladly gave her. They tangled their tongues together, moaning at the friction. Clarke lifted her arms up to tangle into Lexa’s hair, but as she lifted her right arm, she had to break the kiss and winced at the pain in her side.

“Are you ok?” Lexa asked, putting a hand on Clarke’s waist to keep her steady.

“No I think I got injured when that sniper was shooting at me” Clarke answered. Lexa lead her over to the bedroll and helped her to sit down on it. She then lifted Clarke’s t-shirt and took a look at her side. There was a small cut on her side where the bullet grazed her and the skin around it was bright red.

“Why didn’t you notice before?” Lexa asked, voice laced with concern.

“It didn’t hurt until I lifted my arm” Clarke answered.

“Stay here I’ll get some bandages” Lexa told her, kissed her on the forehead and left to go to the medical tent. On her way there she ran into Abby. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve done all I can for the people we pulled out of the rubble. I’m going with you to Mount Weather, you need a medical with you” Abby told her. “Have you seen Clarke?”

“She’s in my tent, I was getting medical supplies for her” Lexa answered.

“Is she ok?”

“She’s fine”

“I’m going to see her” Abby stated and moved to got to Lexa’s tent, but Lexa stepped into her path.

“You’re not allowed in my tent. It’s for leaders only” Lexa informed her.

“Fine, but take these” Abby relented, getting out medical supplies from her bag. Lexa took them and went back to her tent. She sat on the bedroll next to Clarke and started cleaning the wound.

“Where did you get those?” Clarke asked recognising supplies from the exodus.

“I saw your mom” Lexa answered, distractedly. She finished cleaning the wound and taped a bandage over it. Clarke put her shirt down and moved the medical supplies off the bedroll, she knew that if the cleaner leaked, Lexa wouldn’t be happy about it. When she turned back to Lexa, she was closer than before and was staring at her lips. “I want to kiss you so bad right now” Lexa mumbled, more to herself than to Clarke.

“Then kiss me” Clarke whispered.

“But your side…” Lexa’s protest was interrupted by Clarke kissing her softly. Clarke moved so she was straddling Lexa’s lap and pushed her backwards, so they were lying down.

“I don’t care. I need you” Clarke breathed into Lexa’s ear. Their lips reunited in a loving kiss, the desire from earlier reigniting in their stomachs. Clarke broke the kiss a moment later to lift up Lexa’s top, Lexa lifting to make it easier for her. Lexa then took off Clarke’s top, flinging it somewhere in the room. Clarke leaned down and took Lexa’s earlobe in her mouth, sucking on it before planting kisses down the side of her neck.

She got to Lexa’s pulse point and bit down hard, making Lexa moan out quietly and leaving a bruise there to claim her territory. Lexa scratched her nails down Clarke’s back, being careful not to harm her princess any more than she already was. Clarke took off the small piece of cloth covering Lexa’s chest and put Lexa’s hand on the clasp of her bra.

Lexa traced her fingers over it, trying to figure out what is was, as she hadn’t come across one before. At the look of confusion on Lexa’s features, Clarke smiled and helped her to undo it. Lexa slipped the material off Clarke’s skin and let it drop to the floor. The look of confusion was replaced with a look of desire when her eyes landed on Clarke’s breasts.

Lexa brought her hands up to Clarke’s torso and looked at Clarke to see if she was ok with going further. At Clarke’s nod of approval, Lexa moved her hands up to cup Clarke’s breasts in her hands, thumbs stroking over the nipples. They hardened instantly at the intimate touch. Clarke leaned down again and kissed Lexa again.

Clarke trailed her hands down from Lexa’s shoulders, down her torso, briefly teasing her nipples with her fingers before sliding them down Lexa’s stomach to her trousers. She looked into Lexa’s eyes as she pulled them down slowly and threw them on the floor somewhere. She then took Lexa’s underwear off her long smooth legs.

Clarke marvelled at the sight of her lover naked to her eyes, taking pleasure in knowing she would be the only one who got to see Lexa like this. She stood up and took off her own trousers and underwear, dropping them to the floor. Clarke situated herself between Lexa’s legs and kissed her again, taking her breath away. They kept kissing as Clarke trailed her hand down Lexa’s side and to her mound.

“Touch me…please” Lexa begged. Clarke moved her hand down and dipped her fingers between Lexa’s folds, skimming over her clit and tracing patterns in her wetness. She traced them down to her entrance to tease her, then back up and flicked them over her clit. Lexa gripped Clarke’s shoulders and wrapped a leg over her hip.

Clarke moved her fingers down again and entered Lexa with one finger, going as slow as she possibly could. “More” Lexa begged, shifting her hips up. Clarke pushed a second finger inside and started a slightly faster rhythm. She used her thumb to trace over Lexa’s clit and found the rough patch inside her. Lexa came with Clarke’s name on her lips, clutching at Clarke harder.

She rode out her orgasm on Clarke’s fingers, slowly coming down from her high. Clarke removed her fingers and kissed Lexa softly. Lexa lay there as Clarke pressed kisses to her skin trying to catch her breath. When she had she flipped their positions and returned the favour, Clarke moaning Lexa’s name as she came.

They lay together in the bedroll, enjoying each other’s presence and the feel of their skin pressed together. They kissed again, showing the other how much they love them. Just then Octavia walked into the tent without announcing herself and saw them tangled up in each other. “Break it up lovebirds” Octavia told them, letting them know she was there.

They broke the kiss, Clarke blushing and Lexa looking smug, ignoring for the moment that Octavia had let herself in her tent without permission. “What is it?” Clarke asked.

“We’re ready to move out. Raven finished the noise makers and our soldiers arrived” Octavia told them.

“We’ll be there in a minute” Clarke told her and she left. Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder, still very much embarrassed. They started laughing quietly and shared another kiss, before getting up and getting dressed. Once they were dressed, Lexa got some armour from her box of clothes and handed it to Clarke.

“I want you safe in there” Lexa answered the silent question. Clarke took the armour and put it on as Lexa put on hers. Clarke walks towards the entrance of the tent, about to leave but Lexa grasps her hand and stops her. Clarke turns back to look at her. “Stay alive, I can’t lose you” Lexa told her, worry evident on her features.

“You stay alive too. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you” Clarke told her and kissed her lovingly. “I love you”

“I love you too” Lexa replied. They left the tent and met their army at the entrance to the camp, ready to attack Mount Weather.


End file.
